Purebred Spanish Horse
Foal = Canadian Bay Foal.png|Bay Canadian Black Foal.png|Black Canadian Cherry Bay Foal.png|Cherry Bay Canadian Chestnut Foal.png|Chestnut Cremello Foal.png|Cremello Dapple Gray Lipizzaner foal.png|Dapple Gray Canadian Dark Bay Foal.png|Dark Bay Dun Thoroghbred Foal.png|Dun Morganhorsefoal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Canadian Flaxen Liver Chestnut Foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pale gray Lipizzaner foal.png|Light Gray Canadian Liver Chestnut Foal.png|Liver Chestnut Mouse Gray Foal.png|Mouse Gray Generic1_palomino_foal.png|Palomino |-| Horse = Purebred_Spanish_Bay.png|Bay Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 6.59.56 PM.jpg|Black Screen Shot 2014-04-10 at 7.02.06 PM.jpg|Cherry Bay Chestnut PBSH.png|Chestnut Cremello PBSH.png|Cremello Dapple Gray PBSH.png|Dapple Gray Dark Bay PBSH.png|Dark Bay Flaxen chestnut PBSH.png|Flaxen Chestnut white PBSH.png|Light Gray Liver Chestnut PBSH.png|Liver Chestnut Mouse Gray PBSH.png|Mouse Gray Palomino PBSH.png|Palomino |-| Pegasus = Paint pegy.png |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay Uni Foal.png|Bay Generic1_black_unicorn_foal.png|Black Generic1_cherry_bay_unicorn_foal.png|Cherry Bay Generic1_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Chestnut Generic1_cremello_unicorn_foal.png|Cremello Generic1_dapple_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Dapple Gray Generic1_dark_bay_unicorn_foal.png|Dark Bay Generic1_dun_unicorn_foal.png|Dun Generic1_flaxen_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Flaxen Chestnut Generic1_flaxen_liver_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Generic1_light_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Light Gray Generic1_liver_chestnut_unicorn_foal.png|Liver Chestnut Generic1_mouse_gray_unicorn_foal.png|Mouse Gray Generic1_palomino_unicorn_foal.png|Palomino |-| Unicorn = Paint uni a.png |-| Winged unicorn = Winged_unicorn_space.png |-| Game Information Coats and Colors Skill Information Other Game Information Size: from 14.3 hands to 16.1 hands Excels in Speed, Dressage, Stamina, making it well-suited for cutting and dressage competitions. Very expensive fully BLUPed because they are some of the best breeds (very popular) on most servers. Real Info: The Purebred Spanish Horse (pure raza espanõla, Andalusian) is a breed originating from Spain. It is well suited for dressage, and is often called "the king of horses". They perform exceptionally well in dressage. Old Versions Foal = Bay.spanish horse foal.png|Bay Black PSH foal.png|Black Cherry Bay PHS.png|Cherry Bay Chestnut Coat.png|Chestnut Cremello coat.png|Cremello DG.png|Dapple Gray Dark Bay Coat.png|Dark Bay Dun Coat.png|Dun Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Flaxen LC.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut |-| Horse = Bay Barb.png|Bay Kelsey.png|Black Koda.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut.png|Chestnut Spanish Cremello.png|Cremello Spanish Dapple Gray.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut.png|Flaxen Chestnut Alz-b-cl-grand.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray.png|Fleabitten Gray Charles.png|Light Gray Alz-b-grand.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray.png|Mouse Gray Spanish Palomino.png|Palomino |-| Pegasus = Spanish Bay Pegasus.png|Bay Spanish Black Pegasus.png|Black Spanish Cherry Bay Pegasus.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut Pegasus.png|Chestnut Spanish Cremello Pegasus.png|Cremello Spanish Dapple Gray Pegasus.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay Pegasus.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun Pegasus.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Flaxen Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray Pegasus.png|Fleabitten Gray Spanish Light Gray Pegasus.png|Light Gray Spanish Liver Chestnut Pegasus.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray Pegasus.png|Mouse Gray Spanish Palomino Pegasus.png|Palomino |-| Unicorn Foal = Bay Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Bay Black Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Black Cherry Bay Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Cherry Bay Chestnut Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Chestnut Dark Bay Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Dark Bay Flaxen Liver Chestnut Unicorn Foal Canadian 1.JPG|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Liver Chestnut Unicorn Foal Canadian.JPG|Liver Chestnut |-| Unicorn = Spanish Bay Unicorn.png|Bay Spanish Black Unicorn.png|Black Spanish Cherry Bay Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut Unicorn.png|Chestnut Spanish Cremello Unicorn.png|Cremello Spanish Dapple Gray Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun Unicorn.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Flaxen Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Spanish Light Gray Unicorn.png|Light Gray Spanish Liver Chestnut Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Spanish Palomino Unicorn.png|Palomino |-| Winged unicorn = Spanish Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Bay Spanish Black Winged Unicorn.png|Black Spanish Cherry Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Cherry Bay Spanish Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Chestnut Spanish Cremello Winged Unicorn.png|Cremello Spanish Dapple Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Dapple Gray Spanish Dark Bay Winged Unicorn.png|Dark Bay Spanish Dun Winged Unicorn.png|Dun Spanish Flaxen Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Chestnut Spanish Flaxen Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Flaxen Liver Chestnut Spanish Fleabitten Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Fleabitten Gray Spanish Light Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Light Gray Spanish Liver Chestnut Winged Unicorn.png|Liver Chestnut Spanish Mouse Gray Winged Unicorn.png|Mouse Gray Spanish Palomino Winged Unicorn.png|Palomino |-| Category:Breeds Category:Riding Horse